Acquiescence
Name: Acquiescence Physical Age: 31 True Age: 68 Gender: Male Faction: Sin Element: Stone Power Acquiescence has learned to offset his near-incompetence in battle by giving life to the very rock of the earth. He is able to create a small golem standing about four feet tall. This golem takes his place in the battle, but to keep it active be pours into it his very life force. Any pain that the stone sentinel would feel is felt by the Sin that created it. Beginning with a golem that was merely up to his knee, Acquiescence's training has allowed him to grow this golem to its current state, and he hopes to further increase the power of this sentinel through further development over his element. Weapon Acquiescence wields a jewelled hilt. The rest of the sword was broken off long before Acquiescence found it, and as such the beautiful hilt was never to be used in battle again. Through murder theft, the hilt found its way into the streets. In the streets of Indafell, Acquiescence followed the black market dealer that had this hilt. The fool knew not of its worth, and Acquiescence snuck into his chambers in the night, and stole it from him. Completely useless to most, this blade was beyond repair for even a master blacksmith. With the use of his power, Acquiescence has brought use to that which was declared useless. By plunging the hilt into a stone, Acquiescence is quickly able to form any blade around the hilt (depending on the size of the rock). He then releases the blade back into a body of stone once he is done with the blade. He prefers to carry around the hilt for convenience purposes. Though the possibilities are essentially endless, due to his nature Acquiescence tends to choose the form of short swords, or daggers, his favourite being a Summon The Sin Acquiescence is never found far from his summon, Fearsithe. Acting almost as an exact contrast to Acquiescence, Fearsithe holds the form of an American Alligator. Reaching 17 feet, 4 inches, she is a sight to behold. Though she is able to run faster than the average immortal, Acquiescence tends not to use his grand companion as a mount, simply because it is more difficult to hide when riding an animal with low manoeuvrability. Acquiescence tends to polish Fearsithe’s scales, causing them to glisten in sunlight. This causes Fearsithe to have a more magnificent appearance, causing her to look larger-than-life. Fearsithe is also extremely outgoing, strong-willed and thinks that everything can be solved with a bit of tact, diplomacy, and the right battle technique. Because of her appearance and personality, Acquiescence stays as close to Fearsithe as possible at all times. Acquiescence likes to think that he seems fore regal, intimidating, and intelligent because of his companion, and to an extent, he does. Fearsithe, though bound to Acquiescence, feels that, more often than not, he acts with too much cowardice. “Words are good and pretty, but there is nothing that words can do that a bit of muscle can’t do faster.” This is her motto, and she stands by it. As a result of this conflict of opinions, Fearsithe and Acquiescence do not often see eye to eye, and will frequently argue. In spite of this, this pair is quite inseparable, and neither knows what they could do without the other. It is in their passionate hatred (for Fearsithe), and fear (for Acquiescence) that they find their bond. One would find it very difficult to imagine either without also imagining the other one there to oppose them. Though she is quite aware that she could never harm anything, this does not stop her from trying. Fearsithe will never cease trying to crush another in her massive jaws, and though people should know better, many can’t help but feel wary when near her. A combination of her size, attitude, and the disturbing way she describes her fantasies of devouring her victims tends to put some of the most hardened warriors off. History Before his ascension to immortality, Acquiescence was called Luther. As a child, Luther lived with his father. His father was a con, and made all his money through swindling. They managed to live a middle-class life, but Luther was always told that he and his father were kings among commoners. Luther was trained in the art of his father. Being a fairly articulate man, Luther's father taught him the power of words. He used to say, "An army may kill a thousand men, but it is a single word that makes them march." Luther began conning at age 9. He began with small-scale operations that brought in little money, but he showed that his mastery over language was very powerful. He learned that manipulation could be the greatest tool of all. On several occasions, Luther would ask his father about his mother, but he would learn nothing, as his father refused to approach the subject. It wasn't until he had turned 18 that he broke into his father's study and found a large, leather-bound book. Inside he found records of all his father's past deeds. From taking up residence in Indafell, to his exploitation of the local authorities the previous week. Luther flipped back to the first entry into the book. There he read the following: "It has been three days since I left the port. I suppose I should feel regret, or remorse, but I don't. I have taken my infant son, and we are currently fleeing for Indafell. I hope to start a new operation there. A more successful one. If I have learned anything from this, it is that you can trust no one. I intend to keep record of my progress in this book, and this marks the first step to a new life. I will teach young Luther how to be great in due time. The lowlife scum of Indafell will crumble under our efforts. I have learned from the past. I shall never again allow this to happen again. As I stood over their bodies, I thought to myself. Luther will never know his mother, or sister. It is a strange notion, but it was required. She jeopardized the operation, so my 'beloved wife' had to disappear. My own daughter as well, for she knew too much. In the end... I feel no regret." Luther slowly backed up. He had a sister. His mother and sister were killed by the man who raised him. He was shaken to the core, and he resolved that he could never forgive his father. On the day of his twentieth birthday, Luther revealed to his father that he had found an employer: a wealthy merchant who had use for his... "talents." He would be leaving, and had no intention of returning. He told his father as he walked out the door that he left a small gift for him, and that it lay on his bed. A fraction of what he could get through his employer. As his father went into Luther's room, he saw on his bed a sack about the side of a small melon. As he opened it, the amazed father found the glisten of gold shine back into his eyes. He picked up a coin, and bit it. He always made sure that currency was legitimate, far too many people try and pass off lesser metals as gold these days. There was no issue, this was in fact gold. He emptied the pouch onto the bed and watched as the coins fell out. This was as much as he would make in a year. His son would do very well for himself. Suddenly his face grew pale. His hand shot up to his throat as he could feel it swelling closed. He grabbed a hand-full of the gold and wrenched his now-seizing arm up to his face. As his eyes began to water, he noticed a thin powder had been dusted carefully onto the coins. As he lost control of his legs, and fell to the ground, he looked to the door to see his son looking in at the father he just poisoned. There was no emotion on his face. Luther turned away from the dying man, and never looked back. By the time the body was discovered, he had disappeared, leaving no trace at all. Years passed, and Luther remained ever loyal to this mysterious employer he had. He never met the woman, but she sent him money in exchange for his services. He was content with his contract, and happily completed every task she asked of him without question. For ten years this happened, and Luther became quite a wealthy man. He effectively put most of his employer's competition out of business through discreet spread of rumours, bribing employees, and paying off officials, Luther managed to throw many into bankruptcy without ever being suspected himself. On the eve of his thirty first birthday, he received his next payment from his employer. Attached was the note that would contain his next assignment. He broke the seal on the letter, and began to read the note. "Luther, I would like to thank you for your excellent service through the term of our contract. It is regrettable that I must inform you, I am ending our contract as of this payment. I am very grateful of the service you have provided me. As well it saddens me to say, you are a witness. I cannot afford to have any loose threads. As a mercenary, your loyalties lie with the highest bidder. I simply cannot have you giving out my secrets to competition now can I. It is regrettable that it has come to this. Goodbye" Luther finished the letter, and placed it down. Picking up the envelope, he saw what appeared to be a thin layer of dust. Made airborne the moment he broke the seal, the poison had been inhaled by Luther as he read the letter. Realizing there was nothing that he could do to stop its affects, Luther went to sit in his lavish chair, and gaze upon the only thing that brought purpose to his life: his gold. Luther lay dead on his chair with a handful of gold coins surrounding his body. The next time he awoke, he was known as Acquiescence. This name suited his unquestioning devotion to his employer, which ultimately lead to his death. As an Sin, Acquiescence spent much of his time doing what he had as a human. He truly felt like the king his father made him out to be with his vast network of connections in Indafell. He grew arrogant, and careless. One day, he and his new companion Fearsithe were walking along the edge of a forest near Indafell, when suddenly he saw a small, wild looking girl. She was wearing a blindfold, and he thought that she might have been robbed. Thinking that she would have a good place in either the brothel he had connections to, or a place that made good use of children, he slowly approached her. Putting on his most concerned voice possible, he put an arm around the young girl and tried to comfort her. Posing as a concerned passerby who wished to help the girl, he reached and slowly untied the blindfold on the girl's head. As he raised her head and looked into her eyes, he froze. This was his first encounter with the Sin, Voracity. He quickly learned of her cannibalistic ways, and in the process lost his right arm to her appetite. Realizing that he was done for if he did not do something fast, he began weaving his words once more. He convinced her to let him serve as her servant. He had many connections, and could provide her with much flesh to devour, much more than he could provide. Effectively swayed by this offer, Voracity allowed him to live. To this day Acquiescence works for his new master. Though he is not extremely pleased with his current predicament, he is alive. With his metallic arm, he speaks deception, and spreads discord for the benefit of Voracity now. Appearance Acquiescence stands slightly above average at 5’11, but one would never be able to tell this. He constantly stands with a stoop giving him the appearance of 5’5. He is a sickly looking man with pale, pasty skin, thin hands, and a fragile-looking body. His shoulders are constantly rounded, and he tends to keep his arms incredibly close to his body. His face is sunken, and has the appearance of a skull. His nose is long and crooked from being broken on multiple occasions. His hair falls down to his shoulders in greasy strings that often find their way to his eyes. These eyes are a very dull green, resembling water from a swamp. His pasty skin seems to be forever accumulating sweat, even in the coldest temperatures. This causes him to look greasy regardless of how often he bathes. His torso, arms, and legs are completely devoid of mark: scar, tattoo, birthmark or other. His frail appearance causes many to think that he is weak. Those who think this are completely correct, as he finds physical activity below him. Despite his deplorable appearance, Acquiescence dresses himself quite expensively, as he views himself quite a charismatic, charming, and important individual. Through his thieving, blackmailing, and conning endeavours, he has amassed what he believes to be quite a regal wardrobe. He wears a black doublet with gold stitching. Under this he wears a white silk shirt. His wears a classic black pantaloon with maroon accents. The part of his wardrobe that he was most proud of though is his cape. A regal looking maroon underside lies to his back, and a black side lies outward. Made of pure silk, this cape is worth a good deal of currency, and Acquiescence would hate to see it tarnished, or soiled. Likely the most noticeable part of his person would be his right arm. Made entirely of iron, Acquiescence spent months trying to extract the needed amount of metal. Had he been more powerful, this task would be simple, but alas, he had laboured much. After his encounter with Voracity he realized it would be necessary to find a way to replace his arm. Using his power, he was able to create a life-sized, fully functioning arm. Also, because of the nature, and affects of his power, he was still able to feel everything that he touched. Behaviour Acquiescence has been described as despicable, a lowlife, a mongrel, a maggot, a wretch, and unworthy of the life which he holds. All of these claims are perfectly true. Manipulative, cunning, and extremely slimy, Acquiescence is the epitome of scum. Acquiescence will never reveal the whole truth to everything, and works hard to weave intricate webs of lies. The only thing he seems to be good at is talking, and he uses his silver tongue to work his way into power, money, and women, and out of fights, debts, and in one instance, death. Very rarely will his lies be discovered though, as he ensures that he has countless people bribed, threatened, extorted, or blackmailed to have an “airtight alibi.” This makes it extremely difficult to prove anything against him, and only once has be actually been caught in any of his schemes. His voice, though extremely unpleasant to the ear, has a way of working its way into people’s brains, and when talking to him, it is difficult to differ sincerity from deception. An utter coward, Acquiescence would much prefer to talk his way out of something than to ever be forced to fight. He often runs from conflict, and as such has become quite agile an adept in hiding. As opposed to Fearsithe, he likes to think, “Why would I ever be tempted to lift a finger against somebody when my tongue is my greatest weapon.” Acquiescence has no friends, and never will. The idea of friendship is laughable to him. Why should he bother making friends and be expected to help them, when he could simply manipulate them until their usefulness wears out. The only person he is quite wary of is Voracity, seeing as she almost killed him, and he was forced into servitude because of her. Although he thinks himself extremely influential though, and in a way he is, every action of his is governed by Voracity. He is far too terrified of her to do anything against her, and cannot stop trying to discover a way to free himself from servitude. Alas, the only way he could think would be through force, and never could he imagine being reduced to that. Honestly, the only reason he carries a weapon is for intimidation purposes, and he is quite certain that if his golem ever failed him… it would only be a matter of time before he was annihilated. Other • Acquiescence often makes grand schemes to overthrow authority figures in order to obtain power, but he has so far never attempted any of these out of fear • Acquiescence wishes he were a great fighter, though he has long abandoned this wish. Instead, he took to developing his speech. • Acquiescence’s vocabulary has been honed through years of study, though he views himself too high to make use of it unless trying to belittle somebody. • Acquiescence loves the colour gold because it gives him notions of grandeur Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Stone